staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
06 listopada 1992
TVP 1 8.00 Dzień dobry 9.00 Wiadomości 9.10 Mama i ja 9.25 Domowe przedszkole 9.50 Porozmawiajmy o dzieciach 10.00 "Desperacja" - film fab. prod. niemiecko- francuskiej 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Program dnia TELEWIZJA EDUKACYJNA 12.15 Magazyn notowań 12.45 Tylko u nas 12.55 Temat dnia: Dogonić świat 13.00 "Triumf cywilizacji zachodniej" (3): "Serce Zachodu" - film dok. prod. angielskiej 13.50 Temat dnia: Dogonić świat 13.55 O poezji 14.10 Teleplastikon 14.25 Temat dnia: Dogonić świat 14.35 Kultura i my: To trzeba zobaczyć 14.45 Odpowiem na każde pytanie 15.05 Mój dom 15.15 Być tutaj: Przywiązanie, cierpienie 15.30 Temat dnia: dogonić świat 15.35 Jeśli nie Oxford, to co? 15.55 Jaka szkoła? 16.00 Program dnia 16.05 Ciuchcia - program dla najmłodszych oraz film z serii: "Tao, Tao" 16.50 Język angielski dla dzieci - Muzzy Comes Back (37) 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 "Triumf cywilizacji zachodniej" (9): "Pomniki postępu" - serial dok. prod. angielskiej 18.15 Prawo i bezprawie - program rzecznika praw obywatelskich 18.30 Międzynarodowy Festiwal Muzyki Jazzowej - Jazz Jambore 92 - reportaż 19.00 Wieczorynka: Kacper i jego przyjaciele 19.30 Wiadomości 20.10 "Desperacja" - film fab. prod. niemiecko-francuskiej (1978) 22.10 Program publicystyczny 22.45 Wiadomości 23.00 Jutro w programie 23.05 "Historia Hollywoodu" (1): "Nadejście dźwięku" - serial dok. prod. USA (1988) 23.55 "Do utraty tchu" - koncert zespołu Def Leppard 0.55 Siódemka w Jedynce 1.55 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 8.00 Panorama 8.10 Program lokalny 8.40 "Wojownicze żółwie Ninja" - serial animowany dla dzieci 9.00 Transmisja obrad Sejmu 16.25 Powitanie 16.30 Panorama 16.40 Świat Sportu - magazyn publicystyki sportowej 16.55 "Wojownicze żółwie Ninja" - serial prod. USA (powt.) 17.20 "Kate i Allie" (9) - angielski serial komediowy 18.00-21.00 Program regionalny 21.00 Panorama 21.30 Sport 21.45 Benny Hill 22.15 "Imperium słońca" - dramat prod. USA (1987) 0.40 Kwartet Jorgi (cz. I) - koncert zrealizowany w klubie "Stodoła" Tele 3 Katowice 15.00 Program dnia 15.05 Program satelitarny CNN 15.30 Kino Trójki: ..Riviera" (3) - serial filmowy zrealizowany przez 5 europejskich stacji telewizyjnych 16.00 Aktualności (1) 16.05 "Denver - ostatni dinozaur" - film dla dzieci 16.S0 Kącik melomana 16.45 Studio Regionalne 17.00 Gorące wysypisko - reportaż Aleksandry Dendor 17.15 SARI - VI spotkania z piosenką żeglarską i folkową w Żorach - relacja Magdaleny Różyckiej 17.45 Na gorąco - program Aleksandry Wysockiej (od godz. 18.00 do 21.00 Program Regionalny równieź w "Dwójce") 18.00 AktuaJności - (wyd. gł.) 18.30 Studio pod bukiem - magazyn redakcji opolskiej 19.00 Gazeta domowa 19.10 Ulice Śląska 19.30 Gryglaszewskiej ,,Śluby Panieńskie" na Zaolziu - program Jacka Skorusa 19.50 Program satelitarny MTV 20.00 Kino Trójki: .,Diadorim" (14) - serial filmowy prod. braz. 21.00 Ekspres reporterów Aktualności 21.30 "Gwarki '92" - program rozrywkowy 22.00 Aktualności - (3) 22.15 Pożegnanie RTL 6.00 Wiad. poranne 7.00 Dzień dobry, Niemcy 8.50 Owen Marshall - ser. 9.45 Bogaci i piękni - ser. 10.05 Dr med. Marcus Welby - ser. 11.00 Viva - show 11.30 Potyczki rodzinne - show 12.00 Punkt dwunasta - mag. inform. 12.30 Co przyniesie życie - ser. 13.20 Santa Barbara 14.15 Dynastia Springfieldów - ser. 15.00 Quincy - ser. 16.00 Hans Meiser: W trzy lata po zburzeniu muru - talk show 17.00 Riskant! - telegra 17.30 Cena jest właściwa - telegra 18.00 Elf 99 - mag. na żywo 18.45 Wiad. 19.15 Explosiv - mag. Barbary Eligmann 19.45 Dobre czasy, złe czasy - ser. 20.15 Supernosy - komedia RFN 22.15 Czerwona Latarnia - show (ost.) 23.15 Gottschalk - show 24.00 H.O.T.S - komedia USA 1.40 Tutti Frutti - erotyczny teleshow 2.25 H.O.T.S. (powt.) 4.05 Supernosy (powt.) 5.30 Formuła I - Wyścigi o Grand Prix Australii ScreenSport 8.00 Wyścigi motocyklowe z Ponoma, Kalifornia 8.30 Tenis kobiet, turniej Krafta 9.00 Futbol NFL 11.00 Jeździectwo międz. pokaz skoków w Stuttgarcie 12.00 Golf PGA w Europie i USA - przegląd tyg. 12.30 Grundig Global Adventure Sport 13.00 Mistrz. Formuły 3000 - przegląd 1992 14.00 Fascynacja sportami motorowymi - magazyn 15.00 Tajski kickboxing 16.00 Jeździectwo, międz. pokaz skoków w Stuttgarcie 16.30 P. nożna w Hiszpanii 17.30 Wyścigi motocyklowe, Holandia 18.00 P. nożna w Holandii 18.30 Kolarstwo, Australia 19.30 Futbol NFL 20.00 Gillette World Sports Special 20.30 Go - magazyn sportów mot. 21.30 Golf PGA 22.00 Mistrz Formuły 3000 23.00 Boks 0.30 Koszykówka NBA Sat 1 5.30 Raport regionalny (powt.) 6.00 Guten Morgen mit SAT 1 - tv śniadaniowa 8.30 Sąsiedzi (powt.) 9.00 SAT 1 News - wiad. 9.05 Capitol (powt.) 9.30 Hotel (powt.) 10.20 Ulrich Meyer: Einspruch (powt.) 11.10 Wolff's Revier (powt.) 12.00 Koło fortuny (powt.), po progr.: Porada dnia 12.45 Tele Borse giełda z Frankfurtu 13.35 Pod słońcem Kalifornii 14.30 Sąsiedzi, po filmie: SAT 1 News 15.05 Hotel 16.00 Cagney and Lacey, po filmie: SAT 1 News 17.05 Idź na całość! - telegra 17.45 Programy regionalne 18.15 Bingo - telegra 18.40 Losowanie wygranych NKL 18.45 SAT 1 News - wiad. i pogoda 19.00 Sport w SAT 1 19.20 Koło fortuny - gra, po progr.: WetterNews - prognoza pogody 20.15 Poszukiwacze Zaginionej Arki - film USA 22.20 Niespotykane męstwo - film USA 0.15 SAT 1 News- wiad. i sport 0.20 Drei Lederhosen in St. Tropez - film erot. RFN 1.55 Electric Blue (powt.) 2.30 Electric Blue (powt.) 3.05 Schreinemakers live (powt.) 4.05 Pod słońcem Kalifornii (powt.) 4.55 Hotel (powt.) 5.45 Idź na całość (powt.) 3sat 9.00 Zeit im Bild 13.00 Zeit im Bild 13.10 Zur 3sat Sache (powt.) 14.15 "Das ist die Berliner Luft" 15.25 Steps in Stereo - progr. muz. 16.30 Zauber der Gitarre 17.00 Mini-ZiB - wiad. dla dzieci 17.10 Pszczółka Maja 17.35 Im Auftragvon Madame - ser. 18.00 3 SAT-Borse - not. giełdowe 18.25 Tips und Trends - moda i coś więcej 19.00 Heute - wiad. 19.20 3 SAT-Studio - wywiad na żywo 19.30 Ausland - koresp. ze świata 20.00 Der Landarzt - ser. tv 20.50 Tierportrat - program o zwierzątkach 21.00 Rundschau - szwajc., polityka i gospodarka 21.45 Kulturjorunal - mag. kult. 21.51 Sportzeit - wiad. sport. 22.00 Zeit im Bild 22.25 Seitenblicke - Revue - kultura współżycia 22.50 Tony's Rap - film krótkometrażowy 23.05 Home Less Home film dokum. 0.15 10 vor 10 - szwajc. mag. inform. 0.40 3 SAT-Schlagzeilen MTV 7.30 Koncert z udziałem LL Cool J i De La Soul 8.00 Teledyski na dzień dobry 10.00 Program Paula Kinga 13.00 Program Simone 16.00 Największe przeboje MTV 17.00 MTV Coca-Cola Report - inform. muz. 17.15 Informator filmowy MTV 17.30 MTV News at Night - inform. muz., wywiady 17.45 3 from 1 - 3 wybrane teledyski 18.00 MTV Rap Show z Nowego Jorku 18.30 MTV Prime - nowe teledyski. nowe gwiazdy 20.00 Dial MTV - teledyski na życzenie widzów 20.30 MTV's Most Wanted 21.30 MTV R and B Unplugged 22.00 Największe przeboje MTV 23.00 The MTV Coca-Cola Report 23.15 Informator filmowy MTV 23.30 MTV News at Night 23.45 3 from 1 24.00 Historia kariery Bryana Adamsa - wywiady, teledyski 0.30 Program Kristiane Backer 3.00 Teledyski nocą Sky One 7.00 The DJ Kat Show - progr. dla dzieci 9.40 Mrs Pepperpot - ser. 9.55 Playabout - ser. 10.10 Filmy rysunkowe 10.30 The Pyramid Game - teleturniej 11.00 Let's Make a Deal - teleturniej 11.30 The Bold and the Beautiful - ser. 12.00 The Young and the Restless - ser. 13.00 St. Elsewhere - ser. 14.00 E Street - ser. 14.30 Geraldo - talk show 15.20 Another World - ser. 16.15 The Brady Bunch - ser. 16.45 The DJ Kat Show - progr. dla dzieci 18.00 Star Trek: The Next Generation - ser. 19.00 Rescue - wydarzenia z życia wzięte 19.30 E Street 20.00 Family Ties - ser. 20.30 Code 3 - wydarzenia z życia wzięte 21.00 Alien Nation - ser. 22.00 WWF - supergwiazdy wolnej amerykanki 23.00 Studs - telezabawa 23.30 Star Trek: The Next Generation - ser. sf Lifestyle 11.00 Cyril Fletcher's Lifestyle Garden - mag. ogrodniczy 11.30 Cover story 12.00 Gloss - plotki i intrygi 12.30 The Joan Rivers Show - progr. rozr. 13.15 Sally Jessy Raphael - rozmowy bez sekretów 14.10 Lunchbox - progr. rozr. 14.40 Zakupy w TV 15.10 Remington Steele - serial 16.00 Zabawa w kojarzenie par 16.30 The Mothers-In-Law - serial 17.00 Dick van Dyke - show 17.30 Teleturniej: Jackpot 18.30 Zakupy w TV 19.00 Sally Jessy Raphael (powt.) 20.00 Zakupy w TV 23.00 Jukebox Music Videos - teledyski 3.30-4.00 Top Five - teledyski The Children's Channel 7.30 Kreskówki 8.15 Babar 9.45 Mieszkaniec pudełka 11.45 Historyjki bez słów 12.15 Kreskówki 13.00 Grinnygog. Marzenia dzieci. He-Man 14.00 Mieszkaniec pudełka 16.00 Babar 16.55 Przygody Kaczora Dynamo 17.00 Gravedale High 17.30 CDQ - teleturniej